Clostridium difficile infection (CDI) is a leading cause of antibiotic-associated diarrhea in humans and animals, including agriculturally relevant animals such as calves, foals, and piglets. In the U.S., 400,000 human cases are diagnosed annually, and its treatment and prevention imposes over $3 billion in healthcare-associated costs.
CDI is precipitated when commensal flora are suppressed following antibiotic treatment. The use of antibiotics can suppress the protective normal microbiota causing susceptibility to infection. Exposure to C. difficile spores results in colonization of the host gastrointestinal tract. Current treatments include use of antibiotics, which have the potential to alter the bacterial composition of the gut microbiome. Vaccines are being developed for preventing C. difficile disease, but do not protect against C. difficile colonization.
At present, effective treatments and preventatives for Clostridium difficile infection and colonization are lacking. New methods of treatment are urgently required.